Notice me Senpai
by MagiAllie
Summary: -Esta canción, Está dedicada para una persona que está en el escenario – musito Eren tímidamente en el micrófono, Levi se giró a mirar al chico que hablaba, entonces Levi vio los ojos de Eren mirarle profundamente, clavársele como si fueran flechas, solo se sintió pinchado por un palo al grado de encogerse sobre su asiento y subir las piernas, le miraba fijamente a él. Era para el.


Disculpen por el Disclaimer tan exagerado, pero el robo de fics me ha llevado a hacer esto.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de Fanfiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

Este fic es para los que les gusta la relación de Eren y Levi, no es ereri ni riren, eso no es relevante para este one-shot, así que disfrútenlo y no se preocupenpor eso.

* * *

 **Notice me senpai**

-¡Diles que se cancela!

Eren estaba de rodillas, contra el piso de madera, con los pantalones manchados de polvo y las manos temblorosas sobre la chamarra de Jean, el de pelo castaño seguía afinando la guitarra sin hacer caso a las suplicas desesperadas del ojiverde.

-Eren, no seas pendejo – suspiro Jean sacándose a Eren de encima – Trabajamos en esta presentación por meses.

-¡Diles que me rompí la pierna! – vuelve a sujetarse de la chamarra, esta vez Eren toca las cuerdas recién afinadas de la guitarra de Jean, lo que provoca un disgusto grande en el más alto.

Connie traía unas baquetas y las giraba en el aire mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo, a su lado Reiner y Berthold también afinaban sus instrumentos, nadie realmente iba a hacer caso de los nervios estúpidos del guitarrista y voz principal. No después de que trabajaron tanto para conseguir esta presentación.

-¿No era esto lo que querías? – Se burló Connie – Te lo hubieras pensado.

Eren se soltó de la chamarra de Jean y se quedó taciturno sobre el piso, mirándose las manos vacías. Connie tenía razón, había estado luchando con tanta intensidad por la oportunidad de presentarse en el auditorio de la escuela, habían trabajado tan duro… habían ganado este concurso contra decenas de bandas de la escuela.

Finalmente pasaron a las semifinales, y habían conseguido llenar el auditorio de la escuela, lo que suponía que mucha gente los vería, y que mucha gente estaría al pendiente de él y de todos sus movimientos. Y como habían llegado hasta aquí, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Ahora o nunca.

Si perdían el enfrentamiento de hoy no pasarían a las finales y no podría cantar esa canción que tanto tiempo estuvo preparando, así que definitivamente tenía que hacerlo hoy mismo. Y eso le ponía los nervios de punta, más que jamás en su vida.

-Ya está bien Eren – se levantó Reiner tomando la guitarra de Eren y entregándosela – mira que he afinado tu guitarra y mi bajo, soy un dios.

-Eres el puto amo – concordó Connie y siguió tocando con las baquetas al aire.

Eren tomo su guitarra y trago saliva, si realmente iba a hacer algo así tenía que hacerlo bien, pero su estómago estaba al revés, estaba nervioso. Se sabía la canción, se la sabía a la perfección, la habían practicado por meses, era imposible que hubiera un error en esa canción. Entonces, la razón por la que estaba tan nervioso…

Sin duda era esa.

-Me sudan las manos… - murmuro Eren.

Entonces su mente voló y viajo a aquella vez, hace solo dos semanas, una vez en las que sus manos sudaron más que jamás en su vida. Es más, esta vez sus manos sudaban exactamente de la misma manera. Que aquel día, que aquella mañana.

Eren se había mentalizado desde que salió del coche de su mama con su hermana adoptiva, la cual le siguió de cerca mientras Eren se desabotonaba la corbata del uniforme, le miró fijamente un par de veces, con los ojo entrecerrados. Con ganas de preguntarle ¿Por qué estas sudando como un maldito caballo? Si, aunque no lo crean los caballos sudan muchísimo, casi tanto como Eren en ese mismo instante.

-Bien, solo le hablare… casualmente. – se repitió Eren cruzando por la puerta del edificio, mirando por los casilleros.

Un mar de adolescentes desenfrenados en cada taquilla acomodando sus cosas, sacando útiles. Saludando, contando el chisme más importante del fin de semana, o quizá solo quizá, comentando sobre las futuras presentaciones de bandas que se darían en el instituto.

Eren había inscrito a su banda solo un día antes, aventurándose, porque realmente su presentación en este colegio solo tenía un objetivo, y el objetivo estaba ahí frente a él, sacando libros de su perfecto casillero, de su increíblemente pulcro casillero.

-Hola, senpai – saludo Eren con aparente tranquilidad recargando su cuerpo contra el casillero de a un lado.

Eren había tenido muchísima suerte, cuando llego a esta escuela apenas un año atrás había tenido la buena fortuna de tener a un chico a lado de su casillero, y ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Levi Ackerman, su senpai. Con el pelo negro perfectamente cortado, los ojos tan afilados como navajas y cuchillos, metralletas, pistola de balines. Lo que sea. Lo que fuera que hiciera daño. Y los ojos de Levi tenían el color de las balas, eran plateados. Decorados por unas preciosas pestañas lacias y espesas. Una nariz respingada y perfecta, labios finos y rosas. Era una maravilla. Una verdadera belleza. La sensualidad en persona.

Pero también era un maldito pedante, arrogante, antisocial, inadaptado. A Eren le encantaba.

-Hola – le contesto con sequedad, como cada mañana.

-Senpai, ¿Va a ir a los conciertos del concurso de bandas?

Levi cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza descomunal, y apretó los labios en señal de frustración. Eren trago saliva nervioso. El senpai le miro con un poco de simpatía y suspiro.

-Tal vez me dé una vuelta.

Y se dio una vuelta para alejarse del muchacho de pelo castaño, Eren quedo fascinado de sobre manera, con ese aire de prepotencia y esas formas tan gráciles de caminar y evadir a la maldita gente. Esa inteligencia, esa personalidad retorcida. Definitivamente Eren no se había equivocado en inscribir a su banda para la competencia.

Tenía que ganar a toda costa, para poder decírselo a Levi.

Para que Levi le escuchara.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, había puesto todo de sí para que llegaran a este momento, en el que solo quedaban tres bandas, de las otras dos Eren no sabía absolutamente nada, pero eso era irrelevante, por fin había conseguido triunfar, y ahora mismo seria el día en que esa canción tendría que salir de su boca y tocar los oídos de Levi.

-Attackers – dijo Rico – Tienen un minuto.

Eren sintió que su corazón le dio una vuelta al globo terráqueo y que volvió a aterrizar, solo para que se levantara del piso y tomara la guitarra con las manos temblando, llenas de sudor. Justo como aquella mañana en la que indirectamente invito a Levi a venir a los conciertos, y hoy por fin todo eso valdría la pena.

-Haremos esto Eren – dijo Reiner poniendo la mano en el hombro de Eren – Lo haremos bien y por fin podrás confesarte.

Eren quería vomitar tras escuchar esas palabras. Al menos podía sentir contento de que sus amigos le apoyaran, pero seguía sin estar tranquilo ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría tranquilo?

-¡Attackers al escenario! – volvió a gritar Rico asomando su cabeza por entre el telón.

Eren camino con pasos inseguros mientras que Jean y Connie hacían un verdadero escándalo, colmado de emociones y seguridad. Cosas de las que Eren carecía completamente de momento. Con la guitarra en las manos aferrándose como si la vida se le fuera, se quedó de pie en el escenario, viendo a sus compañeros acomodarse.

Esperando que el telón se levantara.

Y lo más importante. Tenía que hablar.

-¡Con ustedes… Los Attackers! – grito rico y el telón de terciopelo rojo comenzó a levantarse con fuerza, Eren trago saliva y espero, con el micrófono en las manos, aparentando seguridad, y por el amor de Dios solo esperaba que estuviera aparentando bien.

Frente a él, el escenario estaba repleto, estaba completamente lleno no había ni un solo asiento vacío, a Eren no le extraño, después de todo eran de los tres finalistas. La única banda que se presentaría hoy. Todos estaban ansiosos por ver su interpretación.

Ahí entre las filas Eren visualizo a sus amigos, a Mikasa y Armin, también a Sasha y a los demás. Todos apoyándole. Incluso su ex novia, Annie estaba ahí sentada justo por unas filas arriba de Mikasa. Con gesto aburrido pero con las mejillas coloradas. Estaba ansiosa.

Y lo más importante, ahí estaba el.

Sentado justo en el asiento de la fila de abajo, con Annie arriba, mirando fijamente el escenario con actitud distante, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y con los ojos grises perforando la puerta del lugar, con el letrero de salida, como si amenazara con salir en cualquier momento.

-Esta canción – musito Eren tímidamente en el micrófono, Levi se giró a mirar al chico que hablaba – Está dedicada para una persona que está en el escenario.

Entonces Levi vio los ojos de Eren mirarle profundamente, clavársele como si fueran flechas, solo se sintió pinchado por un palo al grado de encogerse sobre su asiento y subir las piernas, mientras Eren tenia las mejillas coloradas y Levi había adquirido el color granate. Era como si nadie se diera cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente a él.

-Debe de ser para mi… - escucho Levi murmurar a Annie la rubia que tenía justo arriba, pero aun cuando la escucho decir esto con claridad, los ojos de Eren no se apartaron de los de Levi en ningún momento.

-Espero que te guste mucho.

Y la música de la guitarra comenzó a sonar.

Los primeros acordes hechos por Jean y por Eren, esos acordes solitarios que comenzaron a inundar los oídos de los espectadores, y como si se tratara del one hit wonder del año, todas las personas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas. Porque Eren había elegido esa canción especialmente para dedicársela a 'alguien' en el escenario.

Y esa canción era, vaya…

- _Your insecure_ – canto Erin – _Dont know what for_.

(Eres inseguro, no sé porque)

Levi siguió mirando los lindos ojos verdes de Eren, que no se apartaron de sus pupilas en ningún instante. Que le cantaban a el y solamente a el.

\- _You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

(Todos se giran a verte cuando entras por la puerta)

Levi encogió las piernas sobre el asiento y su cara se puso cada vez más roja, casi sintió que iba a explotar de tanta sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, sin embargo eso no sucedió y solo se quedó embobado mirando a Eren cantarle con todo el sentimiento de su corazón. La forma en que las palabras de la canción combinaban perfectamente con como Levi se sentía sobre sí mismo, le pareció ridículamente encantador.

\- _Don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough_

(No necesitas maquillaje, para cubrirte. Siendo de la forma en cómo eres es suficiente)

Eren se desplazaba por el escenario, cada vez con más confianza, la confianza que recupero al ver a Levi completamente sonrojado y ansioso por las palabras que le cantaba, casi como si se las estuviera susurrando en el mismo oído, y así podía demostrar que sin duda el pelinegro entendía que esta canción era para él y solo para él.

 _-Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you…_

 _(_ Todos en el cuarto pueden verlo, todos los demás pero tu…)

Entonces fue cuando Levi no pudo soportarlo más, y la escuela dijo un 'ohhh' a modo de coro, porque Eren no se había conformado con cantarle, sino que también le había señalado al cantar esta última frase con el micrófono. Le había señalado y como por arte de magia todos se habían girado a mirar a quien había señalado, por supuesto que Levi estaba en el foco de atención… pero la gente no se lo creía.

Porque justo arriba estaba Annie.

- _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_ – volvió a cantar Eren con mucha emoción y mirando con fijeza a Levi. – _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhemed._

(Bebe, tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie más. La forma en que juegas con tu cabello me tiene abrumado)

Como por instinto Levi se acomodó el flequillo inútilmente detrás de la oreja, intentando apartar el cabello de su frente. Los nervios anteriores de Eren parecían haberse esfumado, porque al verlo tan tímido le sonrió con felicidad.

- _But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell… -_ Y aquí venia, el momento que todas las jóvenes en el auditorio estaban esperando, la Hermosa culminación del título de esta canción y palabras que para Levi significaba mucho – _You don't know, you don't know youre beautifull_.

(Pero cuando sonríes al suelo no es difícil decir, que no sabes… no sabes que eres hermoso)

Levi se encogió en su asiento, Eren jugueteo con el micrófono pasándolo de la boca de Jean a la suya, con los ojos verdes fijos en Levi. El pelinegro trago saliva con un poco de miedo, con un poco de vergüenza. Solo esperaba que nadie más notara que Eren estaba cantando tan abierta esa canción para él, solo para él.

- _If only you saw what i can see_ – Eren levanto su dedo índice y lo coloco justo por debajo de su ojo – _You'll understan why i want you so Desperately._

(Si solamente tu pudieras ver lo que yo veo, tu entenderías porque te quiero tan desesperadamente)

¿Tan desesperadamente? Levi se tocó el corazón con la palma abierta, estaba teniendo prematuras contracciones ventriculares. Y eso le ponía completamente extrañado. Eren seguía cantando y bailando en el escenario con todo el flow del momento. Y Levi solo le miraba, asombrado e impactado.

- _Right now im looking at you and i cant believe… You don't know, you don't know youre beautifull_. – Eren se inco en el piso con el microfono, cantando con el Corazon en un puño – _That's whats makes you beautifull._

(Ahora mismo estoy mirándote y no puedo creer… tú no sabes, no sabes que eres hermoso. ¡Eso es lo que te hace hermoso _!)_

 _So c-come on. You got it wrong._  
 _To prove I'm right I put it in a song._  
 _I don't know why, You're being shy,_  
 _And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
 _You don't know, Oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful,_  
 _If only you saw what I can see,_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
 _You don't know, Oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

Al final de la canción todos aplaudieron, incluso Levi que tardo más de tres segundos en reaccionar aplaudió y después el telón comenzó a bajar tan rápidamente que eren no pudo fijarse en la expresión de Levi más. La banda comenzó a aplaudir, la presentación había sido asombrosa y había estado llena de sentimiento por parte del vocalista, provoco que todas las chicas del lugar se emocionaran. Eren era bastante popular y ahora lo sería mucho más.

-¡Lo hicimos chicos! – Grito Connie levantándose – Ahora vamos a comer algo, el siguiente concierto será… en una media hora.

-Hay que recoger todo – dijo Jean y comenzó a desconectar los instrumentos - ¿Eren? ¿Tierra llamando a Eren?

-Lo siento – dijo Eren poniéndose en marcha y sin dejar de pensar en lo que pensaría Levi ahora que básicamente se le había declarado. ¿Esto debería contar como una declaración? – Creen que el… haya ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué clase de tonto no entendería? – se burló Reiner – Obvio que si, además te le quedaste mirando durante toda la canción

-Pero justo arriba estaba Annie – murmuro Berthold – lo mejor será que hables con él lo más pronto posible, para aclararle todo.

Eren asintió, la idea de su amigo le gustaba bastante. A pesar de la canción y la presentación aun había cabos sueltos en la idea, tenía que hablar con Levi lo más pronto posible, aclararle todo y planteárselo en cara, aun más en cara.

-¿Entones les parece bien si nos vamos a comer algo? – pregunto Jean guardando la guitarra

-Me adelantare chicos – murmuro Jean guardando el micrófono – iré a buscar a Levi-senpai.

Connie le miro con una mueca en el rostro, encogiéndose de hombros asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí para el siguiente concierto. – Eren asintió.

Definitivamente no iba a dejar plantados a sus amigos y sobre todo tenía que volver para ver quién era la otra banda que concursaba contra los attackers, conocer a la competencia. Hasta ahora no había podido asistir a ninguna de las presentaciones de los demás, pero ya estando en las finales definitivamente tenía que ver a los enemigos.

Pero primero lo primero, buscar a Levi.

Al salir del auditorio Eren emprendió una búsqueda visual rápida por los pasillos, por cada uno de los pasillos de la planta principal. Había mucha gante saliendo y entrando por todos lados, así eran los festivales. Además nadie tenía clases, sería muy difícil encontrar a Levi, pero tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo además de que también quería evitar encontrarse con 'personitas' que lo distrajeran. Como Annie, darle explicaciones ahora mismo sería algo muy confuso y no quería entretenerse en eso.

-¡Han estado excelentes! – Le dijo Armin emocionado - ¿Vas a ir a buscarle? ¿Eren no sabes…?

-¡Ahora no Armin, estoy buscándole! – dijo Eren y partió dejando a su amigo rubio en el pasillo, con una cara confundida.

Eren siguió caminando por la planta principal y llego hasta los casilleros, Levi no estaba en el suyo. Parecía que no estaba por ninguna parte. Tal vez había entrado a alguna otra actividad. ¿Tardo tanto en salir? No puede ser.

Continuo con la búsqueda en el patio principal, la gente era bastante pero Levi parecía brillar con una aura azul siempre que Eren lo veía. Aunque esa aura por ahora resultaba imperceptible, no estaba por ningún lado. Eren tampoco pudo ver a ninguno de los compañeros de su senpai. No había nadie conocido por ninguna parte.

-Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra…

La adrenalina de la presentación pasaba y Eren cada vez se sentía más nervioso, que tal si Levi se había ofendido y había decidido irse… que tal si le había parecido ofensivo o asqueroso. Qué tal si había vuelto a casa. Las probabilidades de que esa clase de cosas pasaran de pronto parecían extrañamente efectivas. Seguro había pasado.

-Tienes que calmarte Eren – suspiro Eren – No te distraigas, ¿Estabas decidido, no?

Eren se sentó sobre una de las jardineras del patio, miro su reloj, ya habían pasado 45 minutos. Si quería encontrar un buen lugar para el siguiente concierto necesitaba irse ahora. Aunque no había encontrado a Levi todavía, se sobo las sienes, esperaba que sus amigos le hubieran apartado un lugar. Camino en paso lento, mirando con rayos X a todas las personas que pasaban por donde el, esperando encontrar el rostro angelical de Levi, pero de nuevo no hubo suerte.

Eren llego tarde al ingreso del auditorio, la fila ya estaba entrando y no pudo divisar a sus amigos por ninguna parte. Cuando por fin logro entrar se quedó hasta abajo mirando, esperando ver a alguno de sus amigos. Para su suerte ahí estaban…

Se habían sentado muy arriba. Connie tenía el brazo levantado intentando llamar su atención, Eren asintió y vio una mochila apartando su lugar. Definitivamente tenía buenos amigos.

Comenzó su suave ascenso por los escalones, la mayoría de las personas ya se encontraban en su lugar, murmuraban emocionadas. Había mucha más gente que cuando fue su presentación. Eren no se dejó abatir por eso, sabía que su presentación había sido increíble…

Eren aun no terminaba de subir los escalones cuando el telón se abrió y Rico tomo el micrófono con una sonrisa guasona, Eren la ignoro y continuo subiendo.

Las luces se apagaron, Eren resoplo, de este modo sería más difícil subir las escaleras.

-¡Con ustedes…. No name! – grito Rico, el coro de chillidos y gritos que siguió a esta presentación fue tan impresionante que Eren tuvo que cubrirse las orejas con las manos y por el amor de dios girar un poco el mentón para ver el escenario.

Las luces le deslumbraron.

\- _He looking like an angel But oh the way he gives me hell_ – Eren no pudo pasar desapercibido nada, la voz, la forma de 'no presentarse' solo cantar, Eren se giró tan rápido que se mareo - _He got me wrapped around her finger, I'm falling underneath her spell_.

(El luce como un ángel, pero me hace sufrir. El me envolvió en su dedo, estoy cayendo en su hechizo)

La voz era suave seductora, encantadora, preciosa, como la seda. Te atrapaba. Eren se quedó congelado mirando el escenario, las tres personas, el cantante… con el pelo negro perfecto inundarle la cara, los movimientos sensuales de los labios.

Las manos danzando, elegantes y fuertes, movimientos estudiados. El traje azul, la máscara de vendas que no dejaba ver nada de los ojos, pero ese perfil, ese mentón, esa nariz respingada, esos labios. Esa voz tan seductora.

\- _But my boy (hush hush) This is how (hush hush) It's supposed (hush hush) to be (hush hush)_ – Las palabras y los precoros perfectamente sincronizados, Eren supo que iba a perder. Que no había nada más hermoso y perfecto que la voz…

(Pero mi chico… así es como… se supone… que debe de ser)

Que la sensual canción, la ardiente letra… dirigida para un hombre. Increíblemente. Eren se quedó parado y no pudo moverse más, solo podía escuchar y ver. Con la boca abierta y su corazón agitado. Excitado, como enamorado.

 _\- Keep it low (hush hush) They don't know (hush hush) about you (hush hush) and me_ – Una ráfaga de viento y un dedo índice hizo que el cabello de Eren volara por su cara, un dedo índice que apuntaba fijamente en su dirección. Eren sentía eso.

(Mantenlo abajo…ellos no saben… sobre tu… y yo)

Y el coro. Los dioses estaban muriendo.

 _\- You're my dirty little secret_ – el cantante se inco en el piso y abrio sus piernas con fuerza _\- how I just want you for myself…._ _My dirty little secret, there ain't no need for kiss and tell_.

(Eres mi pequeño secreto sucio, como yo te quiero solo para mí… mi pequeño secreto sucio, no necesito besarte y decirlo)

Eren se sintió eso, se sintió tocado, movido, sintió que le quedaba el saco. Que el cabello negro perfecto del cantante le estaba cantando solamente a él. A nadie más que a él. De pronto estaba completamente solo en el escenario, levantado en medio de la nada.

\- _You know just when to move fast, move fas_ t – El pelinegro se tocó el cuerpo con las manos pasándolas de arriba a abajo y levantándose, bailando suavemente tan varonil y seductoramente- _I love it when you move slow, move slow…._

(Tú sabes cuando tu solo te mueves rápido, te mueves rápido… amo cuando te mueves lento, te mueves lento)

Eren sintió su cara roja, sonrojando, excitado emocionado, enamorado. Se había enamorado completamente. De su voz, de su pelo, de su hermosa boca cantando. De todo, de todo lo que hacía a ese sujeto… tan idénticamente a Levi. A Levi, Levi el hombre del que Eren se había enamorado, era él.

\- _Come on baby hold on, hold on, cause I'mma never let go, let go_. – Erin lo supo en ese momento.

(Vamos bebe, sujétate, porque nunca te dejare ir, te dejare ir)

Por supuesto que se trataba de Levi, era Levi bailando la sensualidad vuelta hombre. Los ángeles en la voz, él era el cantante, le estaba cantando. Aquella seductora canción.

\- _Let's keep it on the hush hush, hush_ _hush_ – Levi movio su mano hasta sus labios y coloco el dedo encima - _Let's keep it on the hush hush, hush hush._

(Vamos a mantenerlo en silencio, silencio. Vamos a mantenerlo en silencio, silencio)

Eren sintió que su Corazón se detenía, que en ese momento había comenzado a asentir como un tonto, como una marioneta perfecta, que sus rodillas temblaban, que Levi se había robado su Corazón. De nuevo.

 _Whisper to me baby What's your hidden fantasy_

 _Tonight we can unlock it You know I'm coming with the key, yeah_

(Bebe susúrrame, cuál es tu fantasía.

Esta noche podemos desbloquearla, ya sabes tengo la llave)

 _You say when (hush hush) I say where (hush hush)_

 _That's the way (hush hush) We do (hush hush)_

 _Keep it hush (hush hush) On the low (hush hush)_

 _It's just me (hush hush) and you_

(Tú dices cuando, yo digo donde,

Esa es la forma en que lo hacemos

Mantenlo bajo, mantenlo en silencio.

Somos solo tú y yo)

 _You're my dirty little secret_

 _How I just want you for myself_

 _My dirty little secret_

 _There ain't no need for kiss and tell_

 _You know just when to move fast, move fast_

 _I love it when you move slow, move slow_

 _Come on baby hold on, hold on_

 _Cause I'mma never let go, let go_

 _Let's keep it on the hush hush, hush hush_

 _Let's keep it on the hush hush, hush hush_

 _Don't say that you love me I can see it in your eyes_

 _I can feel it in your heartbeat Cause all I want, all I want_

 _It's you, my one desire It's you, I want tonight_

(No digas que me amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos

Puedo sentir tu latido, porque todo lo que quiero

Eres tú, mi único deseo, eres tú, esta noche)

Eren se quedó parado sin moverse ni un ápice aun incluso cuando la canción había terminado, de una forma tan rápida el telón había sido bajado y Rico apareció con un entusiasmo no fingido gritando como desesperada el nombre de la banda que acababa de ponerle a todo el auditorio los pelos de punta, con esa voz sensual y esos bailes sexys y seductores. Eren se sentía desfallecer y no podía apartar sus ojos del escenario… Era Levi.

-¿Eres idiota? – Le preguntó Jean pegándole en el hombro - ¿Por qué te quedaste parado ahí en medio de las escaleras como si fueras paralitico? Es de mala educación, te viste taaaaan desesperado. No es atractivo.

-¡Desde cuando tú te preocupas por eso! – se rio Connie – sí, que me sorprendí… no tenía idea de que el senpai fuera otra de las bandas que concursaba ¿Tu, Eren?

Eren apenas pudo negar con la cabeza, el auditorio comenzaba a quedarse vacío, las personas salían para el siguiente gran descanso y otro par de chicas se arremolillaban por un espacio cerca de la puerta de los vestidores, donde No Name saldría. Y ellas querían su autógrafo. Una pizca de esperanza y emoción pico a Eren, Salió corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Hey Eren, a donde vas! – le grito Reiner

-¡Tengo que verlo! – contesto Eren sin dejar de correr - ¡Tengo que hablar con él! ¡Tengo que decirle que lo amo!

Eren bajo a zancadas, de dos en dos, luchando por posicionarse antes de la gente que bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo, como subir una escalera eléctrica y que la gente se interpusiera. Así de desesperado se sentía, tenía que ver a Levi. Finalmente llego al descanso, ahí las chicas comenzaban a amontonarse hasta llegar a la puerta negra detrás del escenario, donde los chicos de la banda se acomodaban para salir. Ahí había estado el solo dos horas antes.

-¡Hey no te metas! – le grito una chica cerrándole el paso. Eren no tenía tiempo para estas mierdas, necesitaba entrar. Así que la empujo con el hombro - ¡Hey!

-Lo siento tengo que pasar – aunque no lo sentía en absoluto, termino empujando a las chicas hasta que estas comenzaron a molestarse y el seguía entrando por ranuras hasta quedar a solo seis personas de la puerta.

Solo tenía que estirar su brazo y golpear la puerta con una fuerza demencial, su brazo era lo suficientemente largo, básicamente no había problema. Lo levanto y justo cuando estaba por tocar la madera azul, el puerto se abrió. Las chicas que estaban dispersas se condensaron empujándole contra la puerta.

Levi estaba recargado en el marco con varias chicas justo a su lado, el las miro a todas y luego miro al muchacho alto que estaba atrapado a unos centímetros de él. Su cara esbozo una ligera sonrisa de lado, una picara. Eren tenía el brazo extendido en posición para tocar la puerta, así que Levi solo tuvo que extender el suyo, tomarle de la muñeca y jalarlo con toda su fuerza para que pudiera pasar por entre las pubertas.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, Levi lo metió al camerino y luego cerró la puerta, provocando gemidos desconsolados, gritos, lágrimas y furia. Mucha furia. Aunque también probablemente muchos celos.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo llamar la atención ¿No? – pregunto Levi acorralando a Eren contra la puerta de los bastidores, con sus brazos a cada lado de los hombros.

-No… no sabía que usted cantara – Eren trago saliva visiblemente nervioso por la cercanía de Levi.

Levi volvió a sonreír lascivamente.

-Eres un mocoso - Se burló despectivamente - Estabas tan preocupado por tu presentación que ni siquiera te percataste de tu competencia. Aunque debo admitir que tienes talento…

-Usted… canta realmente bien – halago Eren, con sonrojo sobre sus mejillas - ¿No esta… no está molesto?

Levi aparto los brazos de la madera, frunció el ceño con desconcierto y miro al mocoso que tenía enfrente.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Eren suspiro con alivio – De haber sabido que cantarías una canción para mí, habría preparado una respuesta…

-Yo creo – Eren carraspeo – Que esa canción fue muy apropiada.

Y lo decía completamente enserio, la letra le había enganchado, había sentido cada palabra como si fuera escrita para él.

\- No lo fue tanto – Levi se encogió de hombros – Dice que… Eres mi pequeño secreto sucio.

-mmm, Si – Eren se rasco la nuca un poco callado, dudoso. Levi levanto las cejas y miro a Eren con duda.

-Y… ¿Lo eres? – Eren dio un respingo y trago saliva.

-Yo… podría serlo – intento sonar decidido pero más que nada sonó nervioso y dubitativo.

-Al menos creo que tú no quieres mantener las cosas en secreto. – Levi cruzo los brazos como retándole, sabía que si Eren tenia los suficientes huevos como para cantarle una canción en público era porque quería algo enserio, pero parecía conforme con cualquier cosa que Levi pudiera darle.

-Lo hare si es lo que usted quiere, senpai – Eren sonó más decidido que antes, incluso su postura cambio notablemente como si pasara de 'Nótame' a 'Tómame' Levi no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Entonces hagámoslo – Eren se puso nervioso – no voy a vivir para siempre, hagámoslo ahora o nunca.

Levi jalo a Eren de la camisa hasta acercarlo a su altura, a su boca, a su esencia, que Eren pudo aspirar perfectamente, un poco de té de menta y jabón. Completamente delicioso. Pero aun había algo que arreglar ahora.

-¿Y quién va a ganar el concurso? – pregunto Eren inclinado un poco más sobre la cara de Levi

-Te dejare el premio – se burló Eren.

-O tal vez yo se lo deje a usted.

Y a hi estaba, la encrucijada del reto que Levi no podía rechazar porque era un reto que el mocoso le proponía, unas simples palabras que daban a entender que aunque había cumplido con uno de sus objetivos, aun quería ir por el premio mayor. Llevarse dos premios no sonaba nada mal. Y Levi definitivamente quería llevarse los dos premios.

-Entonces, veamos quien es el mejor – Coloco a Eren contra sus labios, suaves y fríos, mientras los de Eren ardían en candente anhelo, se balancearon con fiereza y calma, como una marea baja.

Para cuando se separaron del beso, Eren tenía la cara enrojecida así como los labios. Levi sonrió ante la agradable vista.

-Y… - dijo Levi – te aseguro que la próxima vez tendré preparada una respuesta más formal.

* * *

N/A: Soy ñoña y me gusta One direction, pero es una canción tan cuqui que siempre imagino a Eren cantándosela a Levi… sobre la canción de Levi, enserio… enserio tienen que escucharla. No se van a arrepentir jamás en la vida. Es tan ardiente, e imaginar a Levi bailando y cantándola es como un dios del fuego sexy. Les va a encantar. Espero que sí.

Se llama Hush-Hush de Asher Monroe, vean el video del Lyrics, el video oficial es feo.

Ya tenía ganas de escribir un one-shot de esta temática. Un songfic, espero que les guste muchísimo y por favor dejen un review, si es que las ha gustado.

Besos!


End file.
